Unexpected Disaster
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Begitu sialnya Wonwoo hari ini. Lift /Angka tiga belas / High heels / Phobia / Kim Mingyu / Ketakutan, penyesalan dan keinginan. / "Cepat kita selesaikan ini, Gyu!" / "As your wish, Love." / Meanie / GS / OS / Seventeen


**Unexpected Disaster**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Warning: Lemon, GS, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Remake ff lama yang berjudul sama di fandom Naruto dengan memakai akun lain saya.**

 **Hope u like it.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo."

"Mingyu."

Kedua pasang netra berbeda warna saling memandang, menjerat satu sama lain. Sudah lama kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu tidak saling bertemu selama dua tahun. Semenjak mereka memutuskan tali pertunangan yang telah terikat selama lebih dari tiga tahun hanya karena ambisi mereka masing-masing menuju puncak karir.

Ya, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Mantan kekasih.

Mantan tunangan.

Dengan alasan Pekerjaan. Mereka berdua bertemu kembali di lobi perusahaan pusat Kim yang berada di Seoul.

"Maaf telah lama membuatmu menunggu, Wonwoo," ucap Mingyu tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya. Atau wajah yang pandai menutupi emosi sang pemilik. Bagaikan seorang aktor, padahal ia merupakan seorang direktur muda Kim corporation.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," jawab Wonwoo tenang. Cara bicaranya tetap mengalun lembut di pendengaran siapapun. Suara yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya pula. Seharusnya ia menjadi seorang aktris daripada menjadi seorang arsitek.

Keduanya memang sudah terkenal dalam dunia masing-masing. Mingyu berhasil membuat perusahaannya menjadi rival nomor satu bagi seluruh pebisnis di dunia.

Dan Wonwoo berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi arsitek yang paling diminati untuk merancang berbagai bangunan pemerintahan penting di beberapa negara. Ini memang cita-citanya dapat membuat orang merasakan kepuasaan dengan hanya berada di suatu tempat yang dibentuk olehnya.

Karena itu Wonwoo harus berada jauh dari Korea Selatan. Dan karenanya ia rela mengorbankan waktu pribadinya dengan pria yang ia cintai. Itu pula yang menyebabkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo memutuskan tali pertunangan karena ia ingin mengejar karirnya. Tidak mematuhi mantan calon suaminya untuk tidak perlu bersikeras mengejar karir hingga ke luar negri sedangkan sang pria juga terlampau sibuk dengan bisnisnya sendiri.

Wonwoo merasa mereka sudah tidak lagi dapat bersama. Tak disangka semua disetujui oleh pihak pria yang kini berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang pertemuan saja. Semuanya telah menunggu kita untuk segera memulai membicarakan proyek ini," ucap Mingyu sembari terus memandangi keindahan bola mata yang sangat diingatnya.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo sedikit menghela napas, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku ya, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo berbasa-basi. Kakinya telah melangkah mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya.

Mingyu tersenyum hambar. "Sudah berubah," bisiknya yang tidak dapat terdengar oleh orang lain.

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu menyadari sudah tidak ada panggilan khusus yang biasa diucapkan oleh sang wanita yang kini terlihat semakin manis. Namun selebihnya tidak ada yang berubah baik dari pembawaan dan tubuh seksinya. _She is still HOT!_

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Wonwoo." Akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Ya, kau juga sepertinya," sahut Wonwoo agak mengambang. Rasanya aneh mendengar pria _stoic_ itu menyebutnya seperti masa lalu. Salah satu bagian yang dirindukannya dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Yah, untuk apa Wonwoo berharap semua akan sama seperti dulu. Tentunya semua sudah berubah bukan? Kecuali ketampanan khas pria Kim yang tetap membuatnya semakin terpukau seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama dengan _abeoji_ dan _eommonim_?"

"Mmm … karena masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus ku urus terlebih dahulu."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis beberapa kali saat beberapa karyawan bertemu dengan mereka dan masih mengenalinya, terbukti dari setiap salam yang diberikan.

"Mereka masih mengenaliku ternyata," ujar Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Manik matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan melirik Mingyu yang berada tepat di sampingnya, bersibobrok dengan onyx tajam yang ternyata juga memperhatikannya.

"Sulit melupakan wanita secantik dirimu," ujar Mingyu seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu, rona merah merona tersapu di pipi mulusnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu merasa senang dengan ucapan singkat dari mulut Mingyu. Entah itu pujian atau hanya hiasan belaka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo, sebuah seringaian kecil terukir di bibir Mingyu. Walaupun wanita di sampingnya itu merupakan mantan kekasihnya, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia belum rela untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi menggoda Wonwoo memang kesenangan tersendiri baginya sejak dulu.

Suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Masih terasa nuansa canggung, namun atmosfir itu sudah sedikit berkurang. Ya, hanya kejadian kecil saja bisa memberikan efek berbeda.

Oh, Tuhan. Seandainya saja mereka berdua tersadar dan mengenyahkan segala bentuk keegoisan. Mereka akan menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya mereka masih bisa membuka hati untuk saling menerima.

Mungkin orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu selalu memasang pengintai di manapun wanita Jeon itu berada hanya untuk mengetahui kondisi wanitanya setiap hari. Hal itu dilakukannya setelah setengah tahun merasakan frustasi berkepanjangan akibat putusnya hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan sang nona Jeon, setiap malam selalu saja harus curhat melalui sebuah buku diary layaknya anak remaja yang dimabuk asmara hanya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya karena dirinya seenaknya memutuskan hubungan begitu saja dan berakhir dengan menangis.

Bodoh. Kata yang tepat untuk dua sosok manusia itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang mantan kekasih yang tanpa mereka sadari telah menjadi _center of interest_ bagi para penghuni gedung itu telah sampai di depan lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tiga belas—di mana ruang pertemuan berada. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah papan pengumuman terpasang di depan lift yang menyatakan bahwa lift sedang mengalami gangguan untuk sementara waktu.

"Ck. Padahal barusan masih bisa dipakai."

Mingyu mendengus kasar. Kalau tidak salah memang tadi pagi ada informasi yang mengingatkannya tentang perbaikan lift. Dan sungguh ia lupa akan hal itu. Tahu akan begini seharusnya tadi ia menyetujui gagasan orangtuanya untuk mengadakan acara pertemuan di tempat lain.

"Sepertinya kita harus memakai lift para pekerja yang ada di belakang. Sedikit lebih kecil memang dari lift biasanya. Tapi cukup menampung dua orang," ucap Mingyu setelah berpikir sesaat.

"Apa?! Kecil?!" pekik Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak mau bukan bila harus menaiki anak tangga itu hingga mencapai lantai tiga belas?" Wonwoo dapat melihat manik hitam Mingyu yang mengerling ujung _high heels_ -nya yang runcing.

 _Oh, shit_!

Wonwoo mulai merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus memakai sepatu terbaiknya hanya untuk menghadiri _meeting_ dengan keluarga mantan kekasihnya itu juga sih?! Sepatu mewah nan menawan yang sangat menunjang penampilannya sehingga kaki jenjangnya makin terlihat mempesona namun juga sangat riskan karena kecilnya diameter dari _high heels_ tersebut.

Ternyata perkataan orang banyak bahwa 'sepatu bagus membawamu ke tempat yang bagus juga' sungguh salah besar! Wonwoo menatap horor pada sepasang sepatunya kemudian netranya beralih menyusuri anak-anak tangga yang menjulang ke atas di samping kirinya. Angka tiga belas memang pembawa sial.

Wonwoo meneguk salivanya sedikit.

"Hmm … baiklah," bisik Wonwoo sedikit bergetar.

Mingyu melangkah terlebih dahulu, menyesuaikan panjang langkahnya dengan sang wanita yang mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memutari lobi dan melewati berbagai ruangan, hingga menemukan sebuah lift kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari area istirahat para pegawai.

Mingyu berhenti dan memencet tombol di depannya. Seiring terdengarnya suara mesin lift yang mendengung, Wonwoo semakin mencengkram tasnya lebih erat. Menahan aliran napasnya. Sedikit keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

'Ini hanya sesaat. Lagipula lift itu terang, tidak gelap,' pikir Wonwoo positif. Ia mencoba mengahalau perasaan takutnya ketika harus berhadapan dengan tempat berukuran sempit.

Phobia.

Mingyu memandang mantan kekasihnya dengan raut agak cemas. Ya, ia sangat menyadari perubahan sikap Wonwoo semenjak keputusannya menggunakan lift pegawai ini.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Mingyu telah menapaki lantai dalam lift namun Wonwoo tak kunjung mengikutinya, terlihat bola mata indah itu bergerak gelisah; melirik ke kanan ke kiri, tak menentu. Mingyu dengan sigap menarik lengan Wonwoo membuat sang pemilik lengan kecil itu tersentak.

"Tung—"

Tanpa menunggu Wonwoo protes. Secepatnya Mingyu telah membuat lift kembali tertutup, mengurung kedua insan itu di dalamnya dan membuat benda itu bergerak kembali menuju lantai atas

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ini hanya sebentar."

Ucapan datar yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu dan genggaman erat di telapak tangan mereka yang saling berkaitan membuat Wonwoo sedikit rileks.

"Mmm … gomawo."

"Hm."

Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan. Hingga Wonwoo tidak tahan, ia memandang sosok pria tampan di sampingnya. Mungkin karena merasakan diperhatikan, lantas Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo melalui ujung matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Untuk saat ini bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya tidak salah untuk dicoba.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingat _phobia_ sialan ini."

"Hn. Aku mengingat secara jelas apa pun mengenai dirimu walaupun sudah dua tahun kita berpisah. Aku tidak akan dan tidak ingin melupakan apapun." Suara baritone-nya mengalun tegas.

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar, hatinya mencelos. Rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan paku es dingin dan menyayat. Ia merasakan bersalah kembali karena harus meninggalkan Mingyu demi karirnya semata.

Ketika pergerakan lift terasa agak aneh karena suara mesin yang tersendat-sendat. _Phobia_ Wonwoo muncul kembali.

Ini seperti dahulu ketika ia masih seorang gadis kecil yang diculik dan disekap di dalam bagasi mobil untuk beberapa waktu kemudian terkurung kembali di sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap hingga sulit untuk mendapatkan cahaya. Karena kejadian itu Wonwoo menjadi trauma dengan ruangan sempit. Walau seiring beranjak dewasa _phobia_ -nya mulai berkurang banyak.

Jari-jemari kanan Wonwoo semakin menggenggam kuat telapak tangan Mingyu, sedangkan tangan kirinya telah mencengkram erat jas depan pria Kim itu. Lift berhenti dan berbunyi di lantai tiga belas. Namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Sudah berapa detik berlalu hingga Wonwoo bertanya cemas, "Kenapa pintunya tidak terbuka?"

"Tidak tahu."

Mingyu mencoba memencet beberapa tombol tapi pintu tetap tidak terbuka. Hingga ia membuka panel di dinding dan meraih gagang telepon. Pembicaraan melalui telepon itu berlangsung sebentar namun terasa sangat lama bagi Wonwoo yang dilanda ketakutan.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo lembut, "Tenang saja. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Memang ada apa?" pertanyaan Wonwoo terlampau cepat.

"Ada gangguan listrik di bagian belakang kantor. Seorang pegawai melakukan kesalahan membuat beberapa kabel menjadi tidak beres. Mereka sedang berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Berapa lama?"

Mingyu terdiam sesaat. "Tidak lama."

Wonwoo menatap sang direktur perusahaan Kim dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Katakan saja berapa lama. Rasanya lebih mengerikan jika aku tidak tahu perkiraan waktu harus terjebak di sini," rengek Wonwoi. Lensa bola matanya mulai berair, sedikit lagi saja pasti akan mengalir turun dalam satu kedipan mata.

Mingyu tidak tahan melihatnya. Emosi sedikit melandanya, sekelumit kecemasan tertanam di sana memandang wajah cantik wanitanya berekspresi di antara ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Seperti yang kita ketahui, pria itu sedari awal bertemu telah menahan perasaannya.

Kim Mingyu masih dapat merasakan cinta yang meluap-luap terhadap putri tunggal keluarga Jeon, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi wanita itu sepanjang kehidupan asmaranya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mingyu dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhan protektifnya. Kepalanya menunduk hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh pundak lembut Wonwoo, menyesap aroma mawar yang selalu merasuki indra penciumannya.

"Dua jam," ucap Mingyu agak teredam dalam perpotongan leher Wonwoo yang terasa menegang ketika dua kata itu terucap.

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak terlalu erat hingga membuat sang wanita tidak terasa sakit namun lebih aliran kenyamanan yang ditimbulkan. Mingyu membelai punggung Wonwoo.

"Hanya dua jam. Dan akan kubuat itu tidak akan terasa lama untukmu, Sayang."

"Apa tidak bisa lebih dipercepat?" suara Wonwoo lebih terdengar gamang.

Wonwoo masih merasa tidak nyaman walau tak dipungkiri ia senang berada dalam dekapan sang mantan. Walau rasa takut untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Terlebih panggilan khusus untuknya telah kembali. Batin Wonwoo berteriak senang dengan degupan semakin meningkat.

"Itu perkiraan tercepat. Tapi kau tenang saja. Lagipula lampu lift tidak mati, hanya mesinnya saja yang mengalami gangguan untuk bergerak."

" … "

"Aku akan menjagamu, Sayang."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, ia dapat merasakan getaran hangat menjalar dari tubuh kekar pria _stoic_ itu. Tangannya yang semula lemas menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya kini bergerak perlahan, memeluk balik hingga tubuh keduanya semakin menempel tanpa menyisakan jarak sedikitpun.

Walau hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat, Mingyu dapat memberikan ketenangan pada jiwanya. Layaknya sang pria, Wonwoo sadar, ia masih mencintai pria menyebalkan ini. Wonwoo sadar, ia merindukan tiap perhatian dan sentuhan yang terlampau protektif padanya. Dan ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia menyesal memutuskan hubungan mereka dua tahun lalu.

Hidup dalam puncak karirnya memang menyenangkan namun tak membahagiakannya tanpa adanya seorang pendamping seperti Mingyu.

"Aku rindu padamu, Gyu. Sangat rindu."

Wonwoo menitikan air matanya. Bukan karena _claustrophobia_. Wanita manis itu bahkan melupakan _phobia_ -nya saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu. Bahkan hampir mengalami delusi bahwa kau masih berada di dekatku. Tiap malam aku memimpikanmu kemudian terbangun dan menjadi sangat menginginkanmu." Untaian kalimat Mingyu ditambah suara yang terdengar semakin berat membuat gairah bergelung di bawah perut Wonwoo kemudian terlepas, menyebarkan gairah lainnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa mulai semakin memanas.

"Aku tahu mimpi-mimpi itu." Tangan Wonwoo mengelus garis rahang wajah Mingyu, menatap wajah penuh pesona itu dengan sayu matanya. "Tiap malam aku pun memimpikanmu. Ketika terbangun tanpa sadar aku menangis dan menyesal. Namun waktu itu, kau tidak benar-benar berusaha menghentikanku. Sehingga aku berpikir untuk menyerah kembali padamu."

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyerah!" Suara Mingyu bergetar, manik kelamnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan harapan, "aku memang bodoh tiba-tiba saja menjadi pria pesimis dan pengecut. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi jika kau mau kembali merajut hubungan kita."

"Kau bersumpah," bisik Wonwoo hampir terisak.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan melepaskan bunganya, jiwanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo."

Mendengar pernyataan Mingyu yang telah begitu lama ditunggunya membuat senyuman paling manis miliknya terkembang. Air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga, Gyu-ya," sahutnya disertai tawa kecil yang dibalas senyuman langka milik Mkngyu.

Perasaan mereka berdua kini sangat lega. Beban dua tahun seakan menghilang sekejap. Walau mungkin saja rasanya agak sulit dicerna mereka bisa dengan mudahnya berbaikan dan merajut hubungan percintaan kembali setelah dua tahun mencoba tak saling mengenal dan _lost contact_.

Harusnya mereka berdua sadar bahwa dengan pembicaraan kecil seperti ini dan saling memahami karekter masing-masing, tak perlu memakai sisi egois dan amarah, ternyata dapat mengembalikan cinta dalam kedua diri. Lalu untuk apa mereka sampai harus menekan perasaan selama dua tahun ini?

Sia-sia. Pengorbanan perasaan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka—tak berarti. Penyesalan memang selalu berada di belakang. Membuat para penyesal dapat belajar dan memahami makna dari pengalaman bodoh yang telah terjadi.

Suasana dalam lift tersebut berubah dari kecanggungan dan kekhawatiran, kini menjadi penuh gairah yang terpendam. Tangan kanan Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo dari bawah sampai ke leher. Pria Kim itu memeluk erat tubuh elok idaman para kaum adam di luar sana, berusaha merapatkan lagi tubuh mereka.

Jari-jemarinya mencengkram sedikit mahkota Wonwoo saat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecup bibir ranum itumulai dari kecupan kecil, menyesap rasa manisnya hingga berkembang menjadi lumatan ganas dan liar. Tidak ada yang saling mengalah membuat Wonwoo kehabisan napas seiring dengan runtuhnya benteng pertahanan wanita itu.

Tercetak jelas luapan gairah yang tersimpan ketika sebuah cumbuan terjadi. Mingyu hanya memberinya jeda sesaat. Namun Wonwoo pun sedang tidak dapat menahan hasrat seksnya. Ketika lidah Mingyu memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Wonwoo dan bermain secara liar dengan lidahnya, wanita cantik itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia malah semakin menekan bibir Mingyu, jari-jari lentiknya menekan tengkuk dan meremas rambut sang kekasih.

Sentuhan yang sangat dirindukan oleh kedua insan berbeda _gender_ tersebut membuat keduanya hilang kendali. Mereka tidak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Yang pasti saat ini juga, detik ini libido mereka yang meledak-ledak harus dituntaskan sesegera mungkin.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo merapat ke dinding lift, tangannya terus bekerja membuka blazer wanita itu dan melemparkannya ke samping, teronggok begitu saja di lantai besi yang dingin. Pada saat yang sama bibirnya tetap mencumbu dan merayu dengan segala keahliannya, membuat erangan sensual meluncur dari bibir berlapiskan lipstik _soft pink_ itu.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak tak sabar pada kancing-kancing blouse pastel yang dikenakan wanitanya. Wonwoo turut membantu membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sintalnya itu agar lebih cepat. Dalam beberapa detik blouse tersebut telah tergeletak bersama blazer abu-abu miliknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa pun kecuali sentuhan pria rupawan itu.

Ketika jari-jemari Mingyu bergerak mengelus kulitnya. Erangan demi erangan serta desahan terus mengalun dalam lift itu. Telapak tangan besarnya membelai perut rata Wonwoo, meremas kecil pinggang indah itu menjalar hingga menyentuh payudara besar dan membusung indah yang masih tertutupi bra hitam. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pualam sang wanita.

Tangannya menyusup masuk dan membelai puncaknya yang telah menegang. Mengelusnya lembut kemudian memilinnya membuat ujung payudara itu semakin menegak. Wonwoo merasa semakin lemah tak bertenaga, beruntung tubuhnya ditahan oleh rengkuhan salah satu tangan kokoh Mingyu membuatnya tetap berdiri.

"Nngghh~ Gyu~"

Mingyu menyeringai senang mendapati kekasihnya menikmati sentuhannya. Apalagi tangan Wonwoo sepertinya mulai bergerak. Kancing demi kancing jasnya terbuka dengan tidak sabar, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Namun kini giliran calon istrinya itu yang melakukannya. Jas telah teronggok bersama pakaian yang lain. Kancing kemejanya telah terbuka setengah dan masih di buka paksa dan cepat. Hingga ada kancing yang copot dari jahitannya.

Rupanya Wonwoo sendiri tidak sadar akan kekuatannya untuk secepatnya meraih kepuasaan. Tubuh atas Mingyu telah terbuka membuat mata indah Wonwoo menatap lapar akan dada bidang pria Kim itu. Dengan telapak tangan halusnya dan sedikit gemetar ia meraba seluruh tubuh bagian atas Mingyu. Tubuh kekar ini lah yang begitu dirindukan Wonwoo.

Mingyu sendiri meraih ke balik punggung Wonwoo, dengan cepat melepaskan kaitan bra dan ketika Wonwoo membiarkan tali bra itu jatuhd ari pundaknya. Mingyu menangkup gemas kedua payudara yang bergelantung dengan indahnya itu dan lebih leluasa memainkan kedua pucuk payudara Wonwoo dengan jari-jarinya. Dan ketika ia mengulum salah satu puncak, menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan disertai pijatan-pijatan di payudara yang lainnya membuat Wonwoo mengerang lebih keras. Rasa nikmatnya bagaikan candu. Ia butuh dan merasakan ingin hanyut lebih dalam lagi.

"Ohh~! Gyu—nnnnggghhh ~ !"

Bibir dan lidah Mingyu melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa pada tubuh Wonwoo sehingga ia gemetar karena gairah yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkannya menyentuh tubuh sintalnya seujung rambutpun kecuali Kim Mingyu—kekasih hatinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sayang," bisik Mingyu penuh godaan di telinga Wonwoo sehingga membuat wanita itu merinding di seluruh punggungnya. Panggilan kesayangan Mingyu untuk dirinya selalu membuat hatinya tergelitik. Rambut-rambut halus di sekitar tengkuknya meremang.

Apalagi ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya berdesir mengirimkan sinyal kuat terhadap hormon seksnya.

"Ya," sahut Wonwoo parau, suara lemahnya terdengar semakin sensual di pendengaran Mingyu. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, Sayang."

Netra hitam milik Mingyu melebar mendengar jawaban gila Wonwoo. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, pikirannya semakin tak terkendali setara dengan hasratnya untuk mencumbu. Dirinya sudah tidak dapat berpikir logis. Di sini—di dalam lift, di kantor miliknya sendiri—ia akan melakukan hal tergila dengan wanita paling menggoda dalam hidupnya.

Mingyu sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Ia hanya berharap agar benda bergerak ini lebih lama berhenti—paling tidak, cukup untuk memberi waktu bagi dirinya dan Wonwoo melampiaskan libido mereka yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Kejantanannya sudah benar-benar menegang dan butuh disentuh sesegera mungkin oleh apitan dinding kewanitaan Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus saja menciumi bibir mungil Wonwoo hingga bibir bawahnya membengkak. Erangan kecil timbul disebabkan efek nyeri dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu pada bibirnya. Mingyu merasakan sulitnya menelan salivanya sendiri karena napas yang semakin berat dan memburu.

Mingyu melepaskan pakaian terakhir milik Wonwoo, begitu pula dengan nona Jeon kita yang tidak tinggal diam turut mempercepat prosesi pelepasan busana milik Mingyu. Kedua makhluk tuhan yang dikagumi oleh tiap kaum adam dan hawa itu saling memutuskan jarak sejenak. Hanya sedikit jarak agar dapat melihat keindahan hasil karya Tuhan.

Bola mata mereka bergerak secara liar menatap tubuh lawan jenis masing-masing. Memandang lapar. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai mengetahui Wonwoo yang tengah memandangi tubuh atletisnya dengan pancaran mata berkilat nakal. Tidak perlu membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Mingyu segera mendekap tubuh sintal Wonwoo.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak bisa cepat-cepat memperbaiki jaringan listrik ini," gumam Mingyu parau. "Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memergoki kita ketika tengah bercumbu. Apalagi melihatmu dalam keadaan telanjang bulat begini," geramnya tertahan di lekukan leher dan bahu wanitanya.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia juga tidak sampai membayangkan bahwa mereka akan bercinta di dalam sebuah lift. Kenapa seperti _adult video_ yang pernah ditontonnya dulu, eh?

Belum pernah Wonwoo merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Di antara perasaan penuh gairah dan takut ketahuan secara bersamaan. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika dulu mereka biasa bercinta. Walaupun jiwa dan tubuhnya selalu menikmati setiap persenggamaan mereka karena apa pun yang dilakukan dan diberikan seorang Kim Mingyu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan sepanjang waktu, namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih menegangkan. Membangkitkan jiwa seks liarnya. Dan ia yakin bahwa pria yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu pun merasakannya pula.

Tangan milik Mingyu bergerak nakal, mulai dari menyusuri pinggang ramping hingga pinggul penuh godaan kemudian meremas sedikit kencang bongkahan belakang Wonwoo yang besar menantang membuat pekikan kecil terdengar sampai akhirnya menuju hidangan utamanya—kewanitaan Wonwoo yang tertutupi rambut-rambut halus. Dibelainya bibir-bibir vagina yang lembut, menyusuri belahannya dan mulai menekan-nekan kecil pada klitorisnya.

"Aahh~! Nnggghh~~~"

Napas Wonwoo langsung memburu, klitorisnya terasa begitu geli tiap kali Mingyu menyentuh dan menekannya. Sudah sedari tadi ia menginginkan sensasi ini lagi. Wonwoo terus mengerang bersamaan dengan jemari Mingyu yang meluncur turun ke arah liang vaginanya. Jari tengah Mingyu mencoba bermain-main di area liang yang sudah berkedut, tangannya sendiri sudah basah oleh cairan milik Wonwoo yang merembes keluar.

Wanita cantik itu mengerang kesal karena jari Mingyu sengaja tidak di masukkan sampai dalam, hanya mencoba mengeluar masukan sedikit sekali hingga Wonwoo terpaksa harus merendahkan tubuhnya ketika jari Mingyu tengah memasukkan sedikit ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Mingyu menyeringai melihat Wonwoo yang tidak tahan untuk segera dipuaskan olehnya sampai-sampai mencoba mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda, dua jari Mingyu langsung melesak masuk dengan cepat dan kuat kemudian mengocok liang itu secepat ia bisa, membuat suara cipakan kecil karena liang vagina Wonwoo yang terlampau basah. Tak tertahankan lagi bagi Wonwoo karena pria itu telah berhasil menemukan G-spotnya dan terus merangsang bagian kelemahannya itu.

Wonwoo lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu, mencengkram erat leher pria di hadapannya itu. Ia hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya dan merintih lebih keras ketika puncak kenikmatan menerpanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kenikmatan duniawi pertama telah didapatkannya. Wonwoo langsung merasa lemas tak berdaya, kepalanya terasa agak pening bahkan kini ia bermandikan keringat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia butuh lebih dari ini.

"Lagi," perintah Wonwoo, napasnya sedikit tercekat dan putus-putus, "Cepat kita selesaikan ini, Gyu."

" _As your wish, Love_."

Kejantanan milik Mingyu termasuk sangat besar dan begitu terasa penuh oleh Wonwoo saat menyentuh bibir kemaluannya. Wonwoo mendesis, menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan padanya. Mingyu menaikkan kedua kaki Wonwoo untuk mengapit pinggulnya. Membuat kedua posisi berbeda kemaluan itu menjadi pas.

Dalam sekali hentakan, ia menyatukan tubuh mereka lebih intim dengan gerakan terkendali dan Wonwoo langsung tenggelam dalam gelora napsu, tanpa rasa malu ia mendambakan lebih. Mingyu membuat permainan mereka tak terbayangkan, pria maskulin itu selalu dapat mengejutkan sang kekasih dengan berbagai pola irama hentakan. Tak terduga dan selalu semakin membangkitkan hasrat seksual keduanya.

Terbukti dengan erangan liar Wonwoo. Desahan-desahan erotis hebat yang tak perlu ditahan-tahan. Geraman kecil yang dilontarkan Mingyu pun mengiringi aktifitas panas mereka. Wanita cantik itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat dada indahnya membusung.

Kilatan nakal terpancar pada mata tajam Mingyu. Bibir tipisnya langsung melahap rakus salah satu pucuk payudara itu. Wonwoo merasakan setiap ujung sarafnya seakan menjerit, tubuhnya kembali menegang, apitan kakinya pada pinggul Mingyu semakin mengencang. Teriakan dan erangan agar pria tampan itu lebih cepat terus diserukannya berulang-ulang membuat Mingyu merasa tertantang dan menggenjotnya lebih liar dan buas.

Dirinya sebagai seorang pria tentu saja merasa bangga dapat membuat wanita seperti Wonwoo dapat dibuat tunduk olehnya. Mingyu akhirnya menerbangkan Wonwoo ke puncak pelepasan. Jeritan hebat terdengar di lift sempit itu.

"Mingyuuuuuuuuu!"

Orgasme hebat telah didapatkan sang wanita. Tapi belum untuk sang pria.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu menurunkan kedua kaki Wonwoo agar dapat berpijak di lantai dingin itu. Masih dengan kehati-hatian pria itu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo, menghadapkan wanita itu pada dinding dan menyandarkan punggung Wonwoo pada dada bidangnya. Kemudian ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo, memberikan sebuah remasan kecil dan mengalungkannya ke belakang lehernya sendiri.

Posisi tersebut jika di pandang dari sisi manapun sungguh membuat Wonwoo terlihat sangat seksi. Karena mau tidak mau, kedua payudara Wonwoo akan membusung akibat tarikan lengannya.

"Kita mulai posisi favorite kita, Sayang," bisik Mingyu dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Rona merah di wajah Wonwoo semakin bertambah ditambah matanya yang semakin sayu karena masih merasakan kenikmatan pertamanya tadi membuat Mingyu semakin ingin memakannya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari Mingyu. Mereka berdua memang menyukai posisi ini dan terkadang Wonwoo malu untuk mengakuinya.

Kedua tangan Mingyu telah memeluknya kembali dari belakang. Permainan panas dimulai ketika dirinya mengecup leher jenjang Wonwoo dan meremas kencang dua payudara, bersamaan dengan kejantanannya kembali melesak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Wonwoo. Pekikan keras Wonwoo langsung menggema. Desahan dan erangan meluncur semakin keras daripada saat permainan pertama mereka tadi. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat, sakit dan geli secara serentak ketika titik-titik sensitifnya diserang secara brutal.

Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam dan kuat pada kewanitaannya membuat Wonwoo kewalahan. Mingyu telah lepas kontrol, pria itu terus memacu kecepatannya bergerak liar untuk mengobrak-abrik liang kewanitaan wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia ingin meraih kenikmatan yang tidak pernah didapatkannya selama dua tahun ini. Ia ingin Wonwoo tahu bahwa hanya bersamanya, mereka dapat dengan bebas mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat terpendam. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat membuat memuaskan mereka.

Ya. Hanya Kim Mingyu. Hanya Jeon Wonwoo.

Kedua nama itu sudah tertanam kuat dalam aliran darah mereka.

Mingyu masih memacu kejantanannya dalam kecepatan gila. Wonwoo sendiri sudah pasrah. Ia mengerti bahwa Mingyu dan dirinya sudah menahan-nahan untuk bercumbu kembali seperti ini. Dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai seutuhnya oleh pria itu.

Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Mingyu bagaikan kesetanan menghujam kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Wonwoo.

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan. Melepaskan sensasi orgasme terhebat mereka. Cairan milik mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan Mingyu belum berniat melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih berkedut mengeluarkan spermanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Aliran napas mereka berdua memburu. Tubuh mereka langsung terasa lemas namun Mingyu masih dapat bertahan, bahkan masih bisa untuk melanjutkan beberapa ronde berikutnya.

"Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, Gyu," ujar Wonwoo lemah. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam sembari menikmati sisa-sisa nikmat percumbuan mereka.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Memang sengaja," sahutnya santai.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke dalam bola mata Mingyu yang masih memancarkan gairah seksnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi wanitanya, pelukannya di tubuh polos Wonwoo semakin dieratkannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin segera melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kecil, Sayang."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya masih terasa kosong akibat permainan tadi. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Aa … I-itu? Gyu—"

"Kita menikah awal bulan besok. Tidak perlu pertunangan segala, kita sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana bertunangan."

"Awal bulan?! Bukankah itu—?" lagi-lagi ucapan Wonwoo terpotong.

"—Ya, tiga minggu lagi. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sayang."

Wonwoo menegrucutkan bibir mungilnya, "Dasar tukang perintah. Lamaran apaan itu, eh?" Memang sih Wonwoo tidak berekspektasi mendapatkan sebuah lamaran romantis dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Tenang saja. Segalanya akan tetap sempurna untuk acara pernikahan kita."

Wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya disertai dengusan geli. Wanita cantik itu memutarkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Mingyu, melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya di leher Mingyu yang ditanggapi dengan rengkuhan di pinggulnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Tuan muda Kim. Tapi, aku ingin kita bulan madu selama setengah bulan tanpa diganggu oleh kesibukan kantormu. Mengerti?" tawar Wonwoo menggoda.

"Apa pun untukmu. Kau juga tidak boleh menerima pekerjaan yang rumit kembali."

Mingyu kembali mencium Wonwoo namun lebih lembut dan tak terburu-buru. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan segera saja melepaskan pagutan mereka.

" _Oh, My God_!"

"Hm?"

Mingyu menaikan sebelah aslisnya, membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandangan mata hijau Wonwoo. Tepat di pojok kanan atas mereka, sebuah kamera cctv berukuran mini terpasang di sana. Karena terlalu kecilnya sehingga memang jarang orang yang menyadarinya.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengambil seluruh pakaiannya dan mencoba mengenakan setelannya kembali secara terburu-buru. Mingyu segera memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"Ayo cepat, Gyu! Kau harus memakai—"

"—Cctv itu tidak menyala, Wonie. Kau tidak melihat lampu merah menyala bukan?"

Mingyu mencoba menenangkan wanita cantik itu. Wonwoo menatap cctv itu kembali dan yahhh … benar juga. Berarti cctv itu juga ikut mati.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat sebelum kamera pengintai itu menyala kembali. Kita tidak tahu berapa lama lagi mereka akan berhasil membetulkan seluruh kekacauan ini."

Kekacauan yang memakan waktu hampir dua setengah jam. Jauh lebih lama dibanding perkiraan awal.

"Kekacauan yang menyenangkan. Benar, 'kan?"

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berseru malu.

Tepat saat mereka telah rapi berpakaian. Wonwoo mengerling kakinya yang telah berbalutkan sepasang sepatu _high heels_ yang sempat dirutukinya tadi, senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Sepertinya sepatu ini memang akan menjadi sepatu kesayangan Wonwoo sepanjang masa.

Wonwoo tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, saat pintu lift terbuka secara otomatis dan pastinya cctv baru menyala kembali. Mereka menghela napas lega. Wonwoo melotot ke arah Mingyu, memberi pandangan tuh-kan-apa-yang-kubilang yang dibalas hanya dengan gerakan bahu yang terangkat sedikit ke atas seakan-akan masa bodoh.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, berjalan beriringan keluar dari dalam lift seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perbedaannya hanya, jika sebelum mereka memasuki lift hawa canggung yang terasa kuat. Kini aura kemesraan yang menguar di sekeliling mereka. Para karyawan dan karyawati yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka menoleh iri dan kaget.

Akhirnya sang _boss_ menggandeng seorang wanita lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Memang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka pernah memutuskan tali pertunangan karena tidak ada yang menyebarkan berita itu dari pihak manapun. Baik dari yang bersangkutan maupun keluarga dan sahabat dekat mereka. Semuanya masih berharap kedua insan itu dapat bersatu kembali.

Semua orang tidak akan percaya apabila diceritakan jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo pernah memutuskan ikatan. Semua orang di luar tahu betapa over protektifnya Mingyu jika berhubungan dengan Wonwoo dan betapa Wonwoo yang mencintai Mingyu.

Namun memang sudah dua tahun ini, sempat tersiar kabar jika mereka sudah tidak bersama karena tidak pernah lagi terlihat wanita cantik dengan senyuman manisnya di sekitar putra Kim itu. Namun, Mingyu tetap bungkam begitu juga Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang kita dapat melihat buktinya. Sepasang manusia itu kembali merajut hubungan bahkan memutuskan langsung ke jenjang tertinggi dalam sebuah hubungan kehidupan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah memasuki sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang cukup besar. Di mana di dalamnya telah berkumpul anggota inti keluarga Kim dan Jeon. Memang pertemuan ini sengaja diadakan untuk membahas proyek kerjasama kedua perusahaan tapi juga sebagai pertemuan antar kedua keluarga yang sudah lama tidak terjadi. Sekaligus sambutan bagi putri tunggal keluarga Jeon kembali berkarir di Korea Selatan.

Semua mata di dalam ruangan itu sontak menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang lambat laun berubah menjadi secercah kegembiraan. Anak-anak mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpatri jelas hingga duduk berdampingan di antara mereka.

'Akhirnya...' pikir seluruh kepala yang ada dalam ruangan itu lega.

Apalagi ketika Mingyu membuka suara pertamanya dan langsung melenceng dari tujuan awal pertemuan.

Ya, Kim Mingyu melamar Jeon Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan seluruh keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Yuhuuu bertemu lagi. Ini adalah ff remake dari ff berjudul sama di fandom Naruto dengan memakai akun saya yang lain. Ff lama yang entah kenapa pengen banget di edit sana sini biar bisa cocok sama Meanie.**

 **Rasanya lebih ngiler ngebayangin sosok Meanie yang ngelakuin enaena dibanding anime. Hehehehe #ketawaMesum**

 **Gomawo yang uda mau baca... Jangan lupa review.**

 **Oiya yg punya akun, saya bales langsung lewat PM kalo sempat. Maap buat yang guest, ff saya seringan Oneshot #Mian~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di saat kantor lagi kacau, 02 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
